Mysterious Return or Unwanted Arrival
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: After a life-scarring past and the loss of her best friend, SeeWoo, SeeU has become mute. When she moves to Japan she yearns to find true happiness despite her tragic past. However she meets a boy by the name of Shiwon and although people think that SeeU and he would be compatible for being Korean himself he holds a dark secret that could ruin not only his life, but SeeU's as well.
1. Chapter One: Forget

**Herro thurr ;D  
**

**It's about time I upload this story... OmO LIKE FO SHIZZLE.  
**

**It's been stuck inside my phone for ages XD I'll also be uploading & updating everythang by today ;D I have a SeeUXYuuma story coming up so look forward to it! ;D I also have a MikuXKaito story as well ;3 Actually.. I'm not sure as to what the pairing will be yet...  
**

**ANYWAY. Look forward to it ne~ (;  
**

**Enjoy~ (:**

* * *

**SeeU POV**

Life is just a game...

A game where life and death were either dependent on your own actions, or just a surprise attack or trump card on a meaningless string by the name of fate.

There is only 2 verdicts by the end of the game. The winner, or the loser.

Although losing doesn't necessarily mean dying... it could also mean that fate has twisted it's strings on you... so that your life might as well be equivalent to death itself... or maybe more.

There's always going to be at least one winner and one loser...

A game that was meant to have an individual win or lose...

A game...

...in which I have lost...

* * *

Hi. My name is SeeU. I am just your ordinary 17 year old Korean girl, trying to live her life with a positive outlook and perspective. However, there is something preventing me from doing so. Ever since that accident, I have become mute.

Yes. That's right. That would mean that I must have acted different at one point of time during the past. I did. The opposite of how I'm acting right now actually. It would also mean that I used to talk before. That's all true.

Smiling. Laughing. Not giving a care for the world. Just being me, and being as happy as I could possibly be.

That was the old SeeU. Now, I have changed. Who knows if it is really for the better, but it shouldn't matter. Because, I have lost the game...

"SeeU! Are you ready to go?"

Ah. I hear the sound of my father calling for me. It's time that I must leave this place. The place where I am always reminded of my loss in the game.

It's time to restart the game, and yearn to finally win.

If that's even possible for my case...

If we're talking about current affairs, I am about to leave for the airport. My life in Korea is about to end... my father had a promotion in his job, therefore transferring him to a Marketing group in Japan to work with.

Japan is so familiar... yet so foreign to me. We're right next door, country wise anyway... and yet it feels that we are far apart.

Mother had passed away right after giving birth to me. Even though I can't say that she was anyone special to me, I would always like to meet her. At least once...

It seems that even my own mother had lost the game.

I gripped onto my luggage bag as I took in a deep breath, inhaling my last bit of the significant scent of my house... it always smelled like creme puffs.

I always loved that nostalgic scent... that may be one of the only things I'll miss here.

"Yes father. I'm coming." I wrote on my large sketchbook I carry around. As my father read the sentence from the car, he smiled and gave me a nod.

You all may be wondering how I ended up like this. It's quite simple. Even though I lost the game of life, my life wasn't at cost. Rather, someone else's life was.

His name was SeeWoo. He and I were childhood friends. We always had been, and nothing could separate us. Absolutely nothing. His abusive father would try to, however, such a horrid and vile excuse for a human being would and should never be an excuse to stop being the best of friends...

SeeWoo was the kind of person that was energetic, optimistic, and benevolent. He was wise despite his age, and he always put others before himself.

Putting others before himself... che... back then, (back then meaning around l when we were both the age of 10) I always thought that this was a selfless and amazing thing anyone could possibly do, and a hard quality to have in oneself.

However, now I know. Now I know that that certain quality has its boundaries just like everything else in the world... and SeeWoo crossed that boundary to an incredulous extent.

That's why he's dead.

The reason why is precisely because of me. He was run over, with intention. By none other than his own father.

"Okay SeeU. Let's retreat for our new life in Japan now alright? It may be hard at first since you're full Korean, but I'll help you through it. Fighting!"

I took in a deep breath. Wow. Thinking about the past and moving is harder than it seems... I just gave my father a nod while I still had a dazed look as I got in the car for our short ride to the airport.

Now where was I? Oh right. SeeWoo's death... that's right... that day was like Hell... I will never forget the pool of blood... SeeWoo's colorless eyes... his ice cold hands...

I sat there, outside my house, crying my little eyes out while gripping onto the hand of the already dead body in front of me. I was still just 10...

That's when I lost the game.

His father had come out of the car, grinning deviously with his hands in his pockets.

I looked up at him, still gripping onto SeeWoo's hand, "Why... Why would you do this!" These were the last words that were ever to come out of my mouth.

The only thing he said...

"Good bait catches good fish. It's all thanks to you."

He then disappeared...

Those words shamelessly echoed in my head for years...

You have no idea how scared I was. It was pitch black outside... and it was just me and SeeWoo's dead body.

What was I, a 10 year old girl, to do now?

Without thinking myself, I quickly stood up and ran into my house.

I scurried around the kitchen to find the telephone cord. If I call the cops, it'll work. Even if he disappeared... they'll find him... I hoped that the game isn't over yet... I really did...

I dialed in the heart-throbbing numbers into the phone and almost died of anticipation from the damned signal tones.

As soon as they picked up, I studdered while I thoroughly explained what had happened. It's hard to convict without a body. That foolish man has just left the corpse of his son, lying on the street. I'm not the only one that's going down.

The whole time waiting for the cops and whatnot, I held onto the cold hand of my best friend. I didn't care if the blood was staining my new, white sundress. I cared about nothing but the fact that this, is all my fault...

I could hear the sirens wailing from their distance and I could feel my last tear burning my cheeks.

If I hadn't had listened to your father like you asked, I would have never stepped outside my house. If I hadn't stepped out of my house, then you wouldn't have come and pushed me out of the way of your father's psychotic rage.

I'm sorry SeeWoo...

I'm sorry...

When the police had caught the criminal, SeeWoo's father looked at me, directly into my eyes, "You're going to pay. I will definitely kill you. KILL YOU ALONGSIDE THAT STUPID BOY."

To this day, I have never heard from him again...

Now, the reason for being mute wasn't necessarily just because SeeWoo died for my sake, however, the conversation I had with his mother made me change...

The words never escaped my mind. I never forget things... especially if things scar me enough...

"You... It's because of you my dear son died! If only it was you instead! Get out. GET OUT. SeeWoo should have never made friends with you, you selfish brat! You deserve to die!"

She said this to me when I was visiting the hospital, just before SeeWoo's body was to be burned into ashes.

She was right. I should have been the one to die. SeeWoo probably hates me now too... for taking away his life.

From then on, I became mute. As a form of punishment for my wrongdoings.

As for SeeWoo's funeral... I never attended. Someone like me doesn't deserve to go. That's why, I try to forget him. Not because he's a bad person, but that I don't deserve to have him in my memories.

Now, 7 years later, here I am. Living like this... although I want to be thankful to be alive like SeeWoo said, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to even have or to have had someone as wonderful as him either.

"SeeU? Did you not hear me? We're at the airport."

My eyes flickered as I realized that my father was right. We were already here. I shook my head slightly and gave a quick nod as the our driver opened my side of the car.

I stepped of the vehicle and walked around back to retrieve my luggage. After grabbing hold of the bag, my father had closed the trunk and set a hand on my right shoulder.

"This is it SeeU. Think of this as starting over. It wont be as hard though, I heard your friend will be waiting at the airport for you."

I gave a nod to confirm. It was true. My father had a business friend that had a daughter my age. Her name was Mayu. We sent letters, emails, IMs, and even texts almost daily. She helped me with Japanese, and I helped her with Korean, just in case things like my situation where we have to move because of our father's business happens.

We headed straight to board our plane immedietly.

As I sat down in my seat in the plane, I leaned my head against the window and stared out into the cloudless, blue sky. Goodbye Korea...

And I bid you farewell for the last time, SeeWoo...

**~ Plane Arrival in Tokyo, Japan - 1:00 PM ~**

The airport in Tokyo was busy and packed. I looked at the people surrounding me, and noticed that even though our countries were neighbors, we were very different. The way we looked, the way we acted, the way we talked. I mean, of course I knew that we were different all together, but experiencing something new can just prove it to you even more so.

"SeeU!"

I looked over at the girl calling me. Ah, it's Mayu. She was waving her arm back and forth in an ecstatic way while holding onto her stuffed rabbit doll that has it's own... unique features. It suits her though, alongside her lolita style clothing.

I waved to her in a little smile.

Mayu ran up to me and gave me a tight embrace. A little TOO tight, but what can you do? For all I know, she could almost be a yandere.

"SeeU! I'm so happy to finally meet my best friend like this now! The webcams weren't enough!" Mayu said with a big smile.

I just gave a nod and another smile back to her.

My father then tapped my right shoulder to get my attention and said, "SeeU. I have to go meet up with other businessmen for my job. Why don't you and Mayu go and visit the school you'll be attending?"

I just gave a nod of confirmation while Mayu squealed with excitement while she grabbed a hold of my arm, helplessing dragging me away from the airport.

I wonder how school is like here in Japan?

. . .

On our walk to school, it was kind of quiet. I mean, I'm mute, so I guess it's just natural.

"Hey SeeU? You should really start talking now... I don't want to pressure you or anything, but... you have to communicate other than writing stuff down on that sketchbook of yours!" Mayu stated with a stomp.

I just gave a shrug and continued to walk.

Mayu gave a sigh and then said, "Well, I bet it was hard on you. I just don't understand why you think what happened 7 years ago, is your fault..."

I grabbed the pencil that was lingering behind the cartilage of my ear, and wrote, "It takes two to tango."

Mayu sneered and said, "You and your analagies."

I just gave a sweet smile pat Mayu on the shoulder with friendly affection. She's all I have left now...

At that point, I started to hear students laughing. I guess it was their lunch break or something.

"Oh! Let's go meet some of my friends before we introduce you to the principal ne SeeU!" Mayu said with enthusiam. There's this one guy I'm sure you'll start liking! You see, he also has Korean in him as well!"

I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged nonetheless.

Mayu giggled before saying, "Come on!" before literally dragging me to wherever she was trying to take me.

When we had arrived to a certain table, Mayu exclaimed, "Here we are!"

"Oh! Mayu!" Everyone in the table exclaimed with a smile.

"This is the girl I was talking about guys! My best friend!" Mayu said with a wink. "SeeU! Meet Lui Hibiki, Ring Suzune, Yuuma, and... hey... where's Shiwon?"

"Hi there!" Everyone exclaimed towards me. I just gave a bow.

"As for Shiwon, he'll be here soon. He went to go wash his hands or something." as to which Mayu nodded.

Mayu then exclaimed, "Okay guys. Don't push SeeU into saying anything... because she won't. She's mute. Okay."

Everyone in the table started talking about how cool they thought it was to be mute. Yeah... it's not cool...

"GOD. Where is Shiwon when I need him? Come on SeeU, let's go meet him halfway." Mayu said while she grabbed a hold of my hand, once again dragging me to wherever.

While Mayu was dragging me around, I looked around my surroundings. Everyone was looking at me like I was either a superstar, or an alien. It depended on the kind of person they were I guess...

"Ah! There he is! Shiwon!" Mayu said while waving an arm.

I tilted my head to the right in confusion. So was this the half-Korean guy she was talking about? It seems even his name is Korean.

"Oh hey Mayu! I see you're back from skipping class! Where were you anyway?" Shiwon inquired Mayu while I just stood there awkwardly, staring at the concrete ground, refusing to look at the boy due to my newfound shy and depressing personality, and also not yet noticed by him.

"I went to go pick up my best friend of course! She's a lot more important than school! Here, her name's SeeU!" Mayu said with a happy laugh.

I then looked up with sad and tired eyes and gave a bow. I then noticed how Shiwon looked like... He had brown hair, and a greyish hue eyes. When I saw the look of Shiwon's face he seemed shocked. "S-SeeU you said?"

Mayu gave a nod, "Yep! Oh, but she's mute though... so don't think that she's rude for not introducing herself."

I bowed once more.

"I-I.. see..." Shiwon said with a sigh. "Where did you meet her from?"

Mayu gave him a confused look, "I just picked her up from the airport. She's full Korean."

Shiwon's eyes widened once more. "O-Oh.. I see."

Mayu smacked Shiwon on the arm, "What's up your butt? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing. I'm heading back to the table now."

With that, Shiwon left.

What was that? Was there something wrong with me that made him react that way?

"It's okay SeeU" Mayu reassured. "Don't take it too seriously. He's just a weirdo."

Even though I gave Mayu a nod, I couldn't help but think...

He won't like me one bit...

* * *

**Okay! That's it for now! How is it? :3**

**Please leave a review! You don't know how much those make my day! (:**

**I promise to commit to my at least one update per day or every two day thing now! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;3**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: Crybaby with New Fears

**Rinny here! (:**

**I'm sorry for the wait~ I was trying to update my other stories that I have been neglecting y'know? ._. I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting!**

**Soo~ I've been listening to Gangnam Style by PSY everyday! Mostly because the restaurant that my parents own always plays this song~ I know how viral this song is becoming, but it still surprises me to hear customers saying that they know this song and start dancing it's signature dance~**

**오빤 강남스타일~**

**Always fun to watch xD**

**Mmm, and let's see, what else to say~? Oh! I was watching a K-Drama called "Doctor Jin." Yeahhhh... DON'T EVER WANT CHOLERA. EVER.**

**2 more days until school starts... I'll be a Junior dying because of studies, Varsity Soccer & Orchestra, Piano, and BreakDancing. DAFUQ... I'll still have time for my stories though, so it's all okay~**

**I won't be able to reply to any reviews right now ._. But I want to say that I am VERY happy with all of them~ ;D THANK YOU~~**

**Putting my ADD aside~**

**Enjoy the chapter guys~**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

"Ah! There he is! Shiwon!" Mayu said while waving an arm.

I tilted my head to the right in confusion. So was this the half-Korean guy she was talking about? It seems even his name is Korean.

"Oh hey Mayu! I see you're back from skipping class! Where were you anyway?" Shiwon inquired Mayu while I just stood there awkwardly, staring at the concrete ground, refusing to look at the boy due to my newfound shy and depressing personality, and also not yet noticed by him.

"I went to go pick up my best friend of course! She's a lot more important than school! Here, her name's SeeU!" Mayu said with a happy laugh.

I then looked up with sad and tired eyes and gave a bow. I then noticed how Shiwon looked like... He had brown hair, and a greyish hue eyes. When I saw the look of Shiwon's face he seemed shocked. "S-SeeU you said?"

Mayu gave a nod, "Yep! Oh, but she's mute though... so don't think that she's rude for not introducing herself."

I bowed once more.

"I-I.. see..." Shiwon said with a sigh. "Where did you meet her from?"

Mayu gave him a confused look, "I just picked her up from the airport. She's full Korean."

Shiwon's eyes widened once more. "O-Oh.. I see."

Mayu smacked Shiwon on the arm, "What's up your butt? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing. I'm heading back to the table now."

With that, Shiwon left.

What was that? Was there something wrong with me that made him react that way?

"It's okay SeeU" Mayu reassured. "Don't take it too seriously. He's just a weirdo."

Even though I gave Mayu a nod, I couldn't help but think...

He won't like me one bit...

* * *

**SeeU POV**

"Let's give our new transfer student a big welcome!" The teacher declared as I stood shaking in front of the whole class. My fingers fiddled with each other and I could feel myself bite my bottom lip as my knees trembled. My eyes remained glued to the floor.

I was never too good with standing in front of everybody like this. Not anymore anyway...

It's my official first day of school today. A couple days had passed since I first visit the school with Mayu during lunch break period.

That one visit changed my whole view of Japanese schools.

At least this one...

I remember as I was leaving that day, other students attending the school would look at me funny. Some would look at me as if I was a shining and worshipping figure while the other majority would see me as a piece of good for nothing trash.

It intimidated me more than anything.

I thought of Shiwon. The other Korean guy in school that was a friend of Mayu. He didn't seem to like me either, but I wondered how he adapted to school or how he was treated.

Then again, I knew nothing about him. Whether he lived in Japan all his life, or Korea. If he even knew Korean. If he was feeling the same as I was at one point of his life.

"SeeU? Are you alright? Can you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher inquired as she set her hand on my shoulder, startling me to where I accidentally hit her desk with my leg.

I forgot to let her know that I'm mute...

Mayu widened her eyes and quickly stood up from her desk and walked up to the front of the class, standing right beside me.

"Sensei. SeeU is mute, so she cannot talk! So, I'll do the talking for her instead!" Mayu explained as she swung her doll around as she explained.

Without Mayu, I'd be dead.

Sensei understood my predicament and nodded with a smile. "Go ahead!"

My eyes that were once staring only at the floor was now looking up at other people in the class. I realized that all of Mayu's friends were here. Yuuma, Lui, Ring, and even Shiwon.

I shivered as I thought about him. Things between Shiwon and I don't seem to really add up. Not by the first impression he's given me... or by the impression I gave him...

"SeeU is a Korean transfer student! Although she has lived in Korea all her life, she knows fluent Japanese! Thanks to yours truly~" Mayu explained.

The class all giggled from her conceited nature. Everyone except for Shiwon, who was giving me a curious, yet intimidating glance.

It scared me a little...

"Anyway, I hope everyone can be great friends with SeeU okay?" Mayu asked the class as a whole.

The response wasn't anything strong. It's normal for me since I'm different from them. I wasn't Japanese. It's alright though, it doesn't bother me. It shouldn't anyway.

I was able to give a hesitant bow and followed behind Mayu as she headed for her desk. My desk was isolated from Mayu's. It was the window seat in the very back on the left.

This desk had reminded me that I was all alone. Even if I did have friends like Mayu, no one would be able to understand me. I would never be the person I once was, even if I had tried to.

It would only lead to pain, wouldn't it?

"Alright class! I want everyone to form groups of 2 with the person that's in a close proximity~ For class, we'll be working on a worksheet, so get at it! Keep the noise level down when collaborating!" The teacher had instructed as she headed to her desk to work on whatever teachers work on.

Seems I'll be alone again.

Mayu gave me an apologetic expression and worked with Yuuma who had coincidentally been seated right behind her.

I sat in the very far corner of the room. There was no one really close to me that I knew or could even work with.

The closest person I knew was precisely Shiwon of all people. He sat 2 desks to the right of me. He was close enough to hear my conversations. If I could talk anyway. Especially today, since the person that usually sat in between Shiwon and I, was absent.

I didn't like this...

I sighed and stared down at the worksheet that was given. There were an ample amount of questions needed to be answered. I can see why this is partner work...

"Hey Shiwon! Wanna work with me?"

I wasn't looking, but through my peripheral, I could see a plentiful amount of people, mostly being of the female gender continuously asking Shiwon if he was interested in working together.

I guess it was just me that he treated differently. Even when Mayu was talking to him when I first visited the school, he was cheerful.

"Sorry. Maybe next time."

I was curiously listening in on every request to work together, and for each, I kept hearing the same response from Shiwon. He didn't want to.

It makes me wonder why. Not that I want to meddle... but if there were so many people, then why not just accept?

Oh well, it was his decision, not mine.

Even if I did wonder. I really could care less.

I took in an uneasy breath and unzipped my pencil pouch. I rummaged around for my favorite mechanical pencil. I had had it since I was about 8. I used it so much, I'm sure that people would have known exactly who I was just by looking at this pencil.

It was simple, but I liked it. It was a soft yellow, with a white tip and bottom. It also had a cute little cat charm hanging from it.

I guess it matched how I used to be.

Right when I was about to start the worksheet myself, well, write my name anyway, the girl in front of my quickly turned around and slammed a hand on my desk as to which I responded by dropping, almost flinging my pencil somewhere.

She was observing me while my face was probably as red as a tomato. I could feel it.

The girl had long blonde hair, and her uniform blouse was buttoned loosely. More loosely than the average girl here. By the looks of her bracelet, her name was probably Lily. It was engraved there anyway.

"Why do you have kitty ears?" The blonde quickly asked.

I widened my eyes at the sudden question. Don't you greet people first?

"That's weird. Why do you have them?" She asked again.

I batted my eyes, not knowing what to do but give her a crazed expression.

"Are all Koreans like you?" She once again asked me.

The way she said that kind of hurt...

"WAIT. That's not true, Shiwon isn't weird. Yeah, it's just you." She said to both herself and implicating me.

Now, that really hurt.

The long haired blonde slammed her chair back to hit my desk. In result, the desk itself hit me on the sides. I bit my lip in response.

"Baka Neko." Lily murmured as she stood up with her worksheet and migrated elsewhere.

How mean...

I rubbed my side while I had a slightly pained expression on my face. Already, this happens. I expected these things to happen, but I would have never predicted it would have happened this soon...

I bit my lip again as I saw from my peripheral vision that someone had taken a seat on the vacant desk next to me. What now?

"야." (Hey.) I heard the familiar language coming from my right. Don't take it literal, it may mean "Hey" but it definitely wasn't the greeting. Definitely angry. Or annoyed at the least.

I cautiously looked to my right to see that it was Shiwon. He gave me a glare and asked, "한국 사람 맞아? 왜 대답이 없어!" (Are you really Korean? Why don't you answer!)

I gulped. He's scary...

Shiwon murmured a curse before saying, "너 정말 말못해?" (You really can't talk?)

I nodded my head up and down quickly with my eyes shut. He really was scary. I was shaking without even knowing it.

"눈 떠..." (Open your eyes...) He said after a sigh. "겁나지마 이바보야..." (Don't be scared you idiot...)

I opened my right eye first before my left and I could tell I had a noticeable frown on my face. I don't even know why.

I'm always frowning.

"자." (Here.) Shiwon said as he handed me my pencil. "내눈을 거이 찔러 벌렸단 말야!" (You almost stabbed me in the eye!)

I shut my eyes again and bowed, symbolizing my apology as I quickly accepted my pencil that I had momentarily forgotten about.

He tells me not to be afraid, but he's really tempting me to be scared of him right now.

"Whatever." Shiwon said, changing back to Japanese. "Don't be sorry."

My eyebrows furrowed as I let out a sigh and continued to write my name on my paper.

When writing out my name, I felt uneasy... it sounded too similar... every time I see or write my name... I'm always reminded of him.

"Oi. Stop biting your lip. At that rate, you'll start bleeding to death." Shiwon scolded as he snapped in front of my face. My eyes widened as I gave him a bewildered expression.

Does he like to bother me?

Shiwon dragged a chair to my desk alongside his worksheet and his own pencil. I reacted with shock and almost fell off my own chair.

"진정해..." (Calm Down...) Shiwon muttered. "내가 살인범 같아?" (Do I look like a killer to you?)

I gripped the ribbon on my school uniform and nodded my head frantically.

He really might kill me...

I'm scared of Shiwon...

He sighed and muttered something to himself before he said, "You are a handful."

I frowned and returned to writing on the paper. I know he might not like me... but that's disheartening to hear from someone that I don't even know what well.

I frowned even more and continued to write. Trying to ignore the fact he was in my presence.

"What made you move here?" Shiwon suddenly asked. "There's got to be a reason isn't there?"

I gave him a side glance and sighed as I reached inside my bag that was hanging next to me for my writing notebook. I clicked my pencil again and started writing down my reply as Shiwon eyed me while doing so.

"내 아버지가 일본에서 회사일이 좀있다. 왜 물어?" (My father has business in Japan. Why do you ask?) I lifted up the notepad so that he could see himself. I saw him analyze the reply and he nodded in understanding. "I see..."

I nodded and set my notebook down, and continued to work on the assignment given.

I heard Shiwon sigh and then said, "I'll work on the last half. You work on the first."

I suddenly stopped writing and gave Shiwon a surprised expression as to which he looked back at me with his intimidating gray eyes. "What? Want to do all this alone?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head back and forth quickly.

"Okay then." He replied. "어서 해." (Start working already.)

I batted my eyes before I nodded hesitantly.

When I look at him from a different angle... he kind of looks like you SeeWoo.  
.. Except, Shiwon has brown hair and a mixture of gray and blue, eyes. The big difference between both of you two is how you both acted.

You two are exact opposites.

I don't think Shiwon likes me all that much, and I wouldn't say I like him since I fear him more than Hell. Well, that's an overexaggeration, but nonetheless, you understand what I mean right?

Although, even though there are so many other people that wanted to work with Shiwon, he chose to work with me.

I guess, even he has his soft side that pities people like me.

Don't you think?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Shiwon and I managed to finish our work on time. We did it very quietly after I had answered his question as to why I was here.

For being half Korean, I'm impressed with his Korean capabilities...

That just reminded me of how scary he is...

I shivered to myself as I reminisced. That's not good... I need to forget about what happened today. It was really intimidating... it makes me feel so uneasy!

Anyway...

Currently speaking, the lunch break bell had just rung. Mayu had wanted me to eat with her and her friends that I met that one day. If that was the case, I would have had to put up with Shiwon and his uncomfortable glares or looks, so I decided that I wouldn't join her.

Really, I just want to be alone right now...

It was hard to convince her that I had something else to do, but in the end, she gave in. So, as a result, I grabbed my bag and headed down the hallway, hoping to find a place of isolation that I can just sit and think.

It would really help if I knew where everything at school was...

Oh well, I'll figure it out by myself eventually.

"Oh! It's that weird Korean girl that Shiwon decided to work with!"

"She's so weird. It's not that hard to talk you know..."

"Shiwon probably did it out of pity. He's just too great to be hanging with the likes of her!"

I bit my lip hard as I kept walking down the hall hearing all this gossip.

Why am I the topic of their conversation? Did I do something wrong?

When I saw the stairs to the roof, I scurried faster with realization and quickly ran up the stairs to the sanctuary.

I can finally be alone...

As soon as I opened the door to the rooftop, I breathed in the clean, and not so stuffy air. I feel as if I can finally continue living now.

I looked up at the blue sky and wondered... will I always be the topic for everyone?

It's only my first day here, and already, students are talking about me in such a negative way...

I may be mute... but I'm not a robot.

Oh. And speaking of which, Shiwon also seems to be the topic of many people's conversation. Even if we both have Korean blood, it just isn't the same.

Whenever people talk about him, it is either flatter, or praise. I'm the complete opposite.

He is the last person to understand.

I know I've said this before, but...

He is completely the opposite of SeeWoo...

Even if that is the complete truth,

I just don't understand why SeeWoo always comes to mind.

They are nothing alike, and yet...

Why?

When moving to Japan, I took this opportunity seriously. In hopes of forgetting SeeWoo.

But it seems that all it's doing is making him permanently remain stuck in my head.

I felt tiny beads of tears in the corner of both my eyes.

I am so confused...

It makes no sense...

Why is this so complicated?

It shouldn't be...

At that point, I hadn't noticed that my eyes were crying a waterfall.

I was always a crybaby.

So much downgrading, unnecessary gossiping, and my conflicting emotions that don't even make any sense...

I don't understand them.

My eyes that were once closed shut were now wide when I heard the door behind me creak open. I was still shaking from crying, almost like I was freezing to death. Hesitantly, I turned around and saw a shocked Shiwon averting his eyes from me as soon as he saw how pitiful I looked.

I could feel my face starting to heat up while it was splattered with crimson red.

챙피해... (How embarrassing...)

Without thinking, I bowed before trying to escape. I was here to avoid being with him, not the other way around!

Before I could brush past him, he forcefully grabbed my wrist and gave me a glare as he said, wait no, ordered,

"We need to talk."

And I couldn't do anything about it... even if I wanted to.

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	3. Chapter Three: Would it be Wrong?

**Hi guys! :D How are you?  
**

**Yes, it is finally here~ My update for this story! Rinny is totally being all productive~  
**

**Guess what guys! I rewatched "A Werewolf Boy" again... Song Joong Gi is so friggin amazing. He's going to be my husband xD But anyway, I still can't take in the fact that the ending is just so... GRRRRR. I don't want to ruin it for anyone who wants to watch it... but... let me tell you, I HATE IT!  
**

**Of all endings D; I had a feeling I wouldn't like the ending since the beginning ;/ But whatever. Song Joong Gi being in it TOTALLY compensated.  
**

**Anyway, you guys should still totally watch this movie. I'm not sure if they have the English subs out for it yet... I watched it without them on Dailymotion! So yeah~ Big recommendation! :DD  
**

**Now, I'm going to watch the kdrama "Innocent Man." SONG JOONG GI IS IN THAT TOO! xD  
**

**Enough of my rant~  
**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

I may be mute... but I'm not a robot.

Oh. And speaking of which, Shiwon also seems to be the topic of many people's conversation. Even if we both have Korean blood, it just isn't the same.

Whenever people talk about him, it is either flatter, or praise. I'm the complete opposite.

He is the last person to understand.

I know I've said this before, but...

He is completely the opposite of SeeWoo...

Even if that is the complete truth,

I just don't understand why SeeWoo always comes to mind.

They are nothing alike, and yet...

Why?

When moving to Japan, I took this opportunity seriously. In hopes of forgetting SeeWoo.

But it seems that all it's doing is making him permanently remain stuck in my head.

I felt tiny beads of tears in the corner of both my eyes.

I am so confused...

It makes no sense...

Why is this so complicated?

It shouldn't be...

At that point, I hadn't noticed that my eyes were crying a waterfall.

I was always a crybaby.

So much downgrading, unnecessary gossiping, and my conflicting emotions that don't even make any sense...

I don't understand them.

My eyes that were once closed shut were now wide when I heard the door behind me creak open. I was still shaking from crying, almost like I was freezing to death. Hesitantly, I turned around and saw a shocked Shiwon averting his eyes from me as soon as he saw how pitiful I looked.

I could feel my face starting to heat up while it was splattered with crimson red.

챙피해... (How embarrassing...)

Without thinking, I bowed before trying to escape. I was here to avoid being with him, not the other way around!

Before I could brush past him, he forcefully grabbed my wrist and gave me a glare as he said, wait no, ordered,

"We need to talk."

And I couldn't do anything about it... even if I wanted to.

* * *

**SeeU POV**

Soon enough, Shiwon and I were sitting near one of the corners of the school rooftop. He had wanted to talk to me, but he still hasn't said a word. He just has a distant look on his face as he stares off into the sky.

I'm wondering what he wants from me…

Whatever he wants from me, it must be serious… He just looks in one word, upset. Rather, upset with me.

"Are you sure you're here only because of your dad's work?" Shiwon finally asked to cut the awkward silence between us. "Is there another reason?"

I sighed once before taking out my notebook and writing down my response. "Yes, what other reason would there be? No, there is no other reason."

I turned the notebook around to reveal to Shiwon my answer. His eyes were following my text carefully, and his face looked as if he didn't understand what I said.

Seriously, what other reason would there be for me to be here in Japan? It's almost as if he wants me out of here.

I turned my notebook back around to face me, and then I wrote down my next question, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Shiwon sighed and then said, "No, there is something else…"

I batted my eyes curiously as a response to him. He gives me one look that seemed to be of concern before he had said, "You were just crying… why?"

My eyes had widened slightly when he had asked me the question. I shrugged as a response not wanting to write down my true response nor did I want to tell Shiwon. He was a big contributor to why I was feeling down in the first place…

Shiwon sighed in disappointment as he then said, "I'm just saying this as a word of advice. You're going to have trouble fitting in here if you don't start expressing yourself a lot better than just a stupid notebook. Mayu can only help with so much; the rest is all on you."

My eyes softened, now feeling more upset than I had felt before Shiwon had even come in here to this hiding spot of mine.

Does he want me to feel like this every single day or something?

Shiwon then stood up from where he was sitting, however I just kept still. Now I really felt like sitting here, not wanting to return back to class.

"Oh, and if you need anything… or want help with anything…" Shiwon said from behind me, "You can always ask me too, if you want."

Once again, my eyes grew wide as Shiwon had said those words before he had shut the door behind him as he left the rooftop. Was he being… friendly? The one person that had looked as if he had loathed me completely, was actually friendly?

And what was with that question he asked me? Another reason for coming here to Japan? What could he be thinking was my reason?

You know what; I don't even want to think about this anymore. It's making my head hurt. I took in a deep breath before standing up myself, and heading out the door of the rooftop.

I just feel like going home. I don't even want to be here in this school anymore. I never have. I just want to leave.

My hand reached for the doorknob. It was cold for some reason… but I couldn't feel it. I was colder. When I had started to turn the doorknob, I thought about what Shiwon had told me.

For some reason, the words that he had told me prevented me from wanting to go home and sulk to myself. For some odd reason, it became a weird turn of events where when he used to be the reason I wanted to go home and sulk, to me wanting to stay here in school. Instead of wanting to do what I had always wanted to do at times likes these… I was actually willing to stay here.

Why?

Just seconds ago, I would have said otherwise. What's different about things now that make me change my mind? Some things, even I don't understand. Then again, maybe I don't want to.

Oh whatever. I guess I should just forget and go to class.

My thoughts about this trivial matter had concluded when I heard the sound of the school bell ring. Lunch break was now over, and we have another 5 minutes before the start of our next class. My hand had fully turned the knob and soon I was walking towards my class.

On the way there, as before, I was the subject of everyone's conversations.

"Why is the new girl so weird?"

"How did she win Shiwon?"

"Is she really Korean? Shiwon and her are so different though…"

With each step I took towards my class, I could hear a new comment or conversation starter having to deal with me. My face continued to have that same uninterested and introverted frown while my hair swayed from left to right.

Although being the subject of everyone's conversation still bothers me, I have to live with it I guess. I just hope that these unnecessary things don't advance to things that it shouldn't. It's quite pointless if you really think about it.

I'm not sure what I would do if that were to happen.

Soon enough, I was face to face with my classroom door with less than a minute to spare. For several seconds, I found myself just staring at the door. Not really sure as to what I was going to do. I've gotten this far, now what?

Well, I guess I should start thinking about this when I get to my desk.

I nodded to myself before I opened the door to the said classroom. At that action, everyone that was in the classroom already had brought their eyes to me. Including Shiwon.

"SeeU!" I heard the frantic sound of Mayu's voice from her desk. "You were almost late! Where were you?"

I gave a shrug, not wanting to explain that I was sulking at the roof of the school. I don't even want her to know that in the first place.

Mayu's mouth dropped before she asked, "Were you lost?"

Eh, I'd rather her think that I was lost rather than the latter. I gave a nod and as a response, Mayu started to laugh while flinging her doll around. "Jeez! I thought that you were all depressed somewhere in like a closet by yourself! I worried for nothing!"

Mayu's friends that I had met yesterday had all joined her laughter, except for Shiwon, who was giving me a skeptical look. Only he had known the truth, but I'm glad that he isn't saying anything about it. Otherwise, I would have probably actually went home, and not come back. Ever.

At that moment, the school bell had rung again, signaling that our next class was about to start. From that said noise, all the students that were all formed in their cliques for lunch had all dispersed to their respective desks, including Mayu's group, to their dismay.

"Lunch is just too short!" I heard Mayu exclaim to all her friends. Ring replied with a nod, "No kidding. I swear it's only been 5 minutes. 6 tops!"

Yuuma had just given a chuckle at the two girls and Lui was also chatting about the eccentric girls with Yuuma. That is… I think that's their names. I don't quite remember names that well.

I sighed at the sight of them, and walked over to my own desk. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I was doing so, and soon enough, footsteps were following me. I didn't have to think about it to know that it was Shiwon. First off, he sits really close to me, so he could just be going to his desk before the teacher was to come in the classroom.

Of course, that isn't really the case when it came to Shiwon. He probably had something to say to me.

Speaking of which, I just thought about what he had last said to me about coming to him whenever I needed something. What was that all about?

Oh, wait. I told myself I wasn't going to think about this at all. It made your head hurt, remember SeeU?

"야. 너… 잠깐만." (Hey. You… wait." The familiar voice of Shiwon had said from behind me.

Not wanting to be rude, I turned around to face the said person, and he had given me an astonished expression in response, "너… 네 집 안 갔어?" (You… didn't go home?)

I shook my head back and forth and took out my notebook to write down my answer.

"난 자주 울지만… 포기 하지 않아…" (I may cry often… but I don't give up.)

Shiwon gave a nod of approval, "I see… time doesn't change a person…"

I looked at him confused, and at that moment, Shiwon gave a smile. The first sign of a smile that I had ever seen from this individual. My eyes widened at this sight.

The only thing that had come to mind when I had seen him smile, was the fact that he should do it more often. For that moment, I wasn't afraid of him. Rather, I felt comfortable in his presence. Is that weird?

Of course it's weird. With a person that I'm usually afraid of, I'm alright with it? That's crazy.

Putting that aside though, what does he mean by, "time doesn't change a person?"

Shiwon had brought his hand hesitantly to my head and started to pet me like I was actually a cat. His face was red, but he still managed to mutter, "Good job. You made the right choice."

My own eyes had widened and before I knew it, my own cheeks had started to change into a deep crimson shade. What… was happening right now?!

I thought Shiwon had hated me! What's happening?!

Before I could write something down to ask Shiwon something pertaining to what he was doing, the door to the classroom had suddenly slammed open. Everyone had brought their eyes up to that person, and when I had seen who it was, my mouth had almost dropped.

A boy with hair the color of a deep maroon, and scarlet eyes to match it. He was tall in height; well, at least taller than I was. His name? 김산쇼 (Kim San Syo.) Or rather, his Japanese name was Kaneyama Shou. How do I know him? He was in the same class as I was way back when in Korea. He had moved to Japan before I had, but even though I had moved here, I didn't think we would meet ever again.

"Oh, hey Shou. Come sit down, class is about to start." Shiwon said as he brought his hand down from my head and walked over to his seat, pointing towards the one that was empty in between us.

Wait, Shou was the one that was absent this morning? Then, he was going to sit in between us?

"Oh okay. Did I miss anyth—" Shou had started to say however, he was stopped his sentence midway when he had seen me.

"SeeU?!" Shou then exclaimed. "No way! You're here?!"

Mayu then looked at me with a crazed expression, "You know Shou?!"

I nodded to answer Mayu's question, however before I could write something, Shou had suddenly somehow appeared right next to me to give me the tightest embrace that I had ever felt in my life.

"SEEU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" Shou exclaimed. "날 말하지 이 바보 멍청아!" (You should have told me beforehand, you stupid idiot!)

I managed to pull us apart after tickling him on the sides. Thank God he was ticklish… anyway, even if I had shoved him off of me, Shou was still as happy as ever when he realized that I was in the same class as him once more.

"You guys know each other?" Shiwon asked the both of us.

Before I could even write a reply to answer his question myself, Shou had answered for me by saying, "Of course! SeeU was basically my best friend! Right, SeeU? Wait, can you still not talk?"

I didn't reply to Shou, but because I hadn't replied, Shou had known the answer to his question. "Aw man. I was hoping to actually hear your voice this time around."

I sighed to myself before taking a seat on my desk. Mayu had given me a wink before she herself had taken a seat on her chair, and conversing with Yuuma at the same time.

What was that about?

I rubbed my temple before I gave Shiwon a glance. His face that once had a smile on it was now gone. He looked like the first day I had met him.

Would it be wrong to say that I had wanted to see his smile again?

Shou had then taken his seat in between Shiwon and I.

Would it be wrong to say that I still wanted that seat between Shiwon and I empty?

I know earlier I had wanted that person to come back and claim their seat so that I wouldn't have to deal with Shiwon… but now, I feel as if he and I are separated.

Would it be wrong to say that I had wanted us to become closer?

"Let's have fun this year, SeeU!" Shou said with a cheeky grin of his own. I gave him a nod in return, however, it felt weird…

Would it be wrong to say that I would prefer to have an intimidating glare rather than a cheeky grin?

Why am I feeling this way?

I shouldn't be… and yet, I am.

What do I do?

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
